The present invention relates to a below-the-rod double-bearing type fishing reel. More particularly, the invention relates to a clutch releasing and braking mechanism for selectively braking the spool of the reel and releasing a clutch of the reel at the start of a casting operation by operating a lever pivotally mounted on an upper portion of the reel.
Fishing reels of the below-the-rod doublebearing type are of course well known. An example of such a reel is disclosed in published Japanese Utility Model Application No. 58-4176, laid open on Jan. 11, 1983. In the reel described in this document, a release lever, pivotally mounted on the case of the reel, has a forwardly extending portion which the operator can actuate to release the clutch and to brake the spool of the reel. First and second operating members, which effect the braking and clutch moving operations, protrude rearwardly from the forwardly extending portion. This construction is, however, disadvantageous in that the first and second members protruding from the rear end of the second portion of the operating lever require a significant amount of space to accommodate them, thereby making the overall size of the reel larger than desired. Also, the two protruding members can interface with one another, thereby giving rise to the possibility of failure. Further, during casting operations, if the reverse rotational speed of the spool exceeds the speed at which the fishing line is played out evenly, the line may well become entangled on the spool.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a below-the-rod double-bearing type fishing reel in which the above-mentioned drawbacks are eliminated.